Him
by Motokoro
Summary: Jinx's thought on Kid Flash, Set after Lightspeed. I do not own any of the characters in Teen titans. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She liked magic; she liked her life, even if it sucked.

She liked herself, but she hated him. But did she? She was alone. He had taught her, He had made her doubt herself, he had said she could be something better, and she had believed him. For this, she hated herself.

He hadn't cared she was a villain, he had thought she could be something different, she had let him go when it was her only chance to get into the brotherhood of evil. Why _had _she let him go? Who was he? Where was he? How is he? What is he? Fastest boy alive, yes, but who else was he?

Why was he different? He was like any other hero, stupid, cocky. But part of her thought he was… better. He had changed her into something different. He was the reason she was living in this dump, he was the reason she was all alone, he was the reason she had ditched the H.I.V.E 5 Which reminded her, how were they? How _were_ they? Her eyes moistened, in her heart, she loved them more than anything, they were her family, and they were her… friends. "Friends…" She tasted the word on her tongue. What a strange word.

She closed her eyes. Why? Villains were not supposed to have friends, alliances, possibly, but friends? Never. Loving someone? She couldn't even think about it. But why? Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkd, See-more… She loved them, She loved them. Why? She hated him, She hated him for ruining her life, She hated him. But he had changed her, he had showed her that villains weren't all that great. But she knew he was right, and he had given her chance...

And that was why she liked him...


	2. Chapter 2

Pink… That was the first word he would use to describe her, pink. How could a villain like pink? Like, he thought they were all take over the world and stuff, weren't all the villains like that?

He… Didn't know how he felt about her, Ok, Ok, he liked her, but she hated him, so he couldn't like her, or could he? UGH! He was getting so confused. He made a mental list of how he felt:

Confused

Tired

Guilty

Wait a minute! Why did he feel guilty? He sighed; she was probably living in a dumpster right now because of him. _That's_ why he felt guilty.

Frustrated

Dizzy

Envious

Wait… What?! How could he feel envious?! She was a villain! Of course his life was better than that of a villain! Or was it? She had friends, the bald guy, the strong one, the silent and psychic one, the Cyclops guy, and that guy who could multiply himself, and he had… none. He had felt envious from the start. The very start, That was why he had said he was one of the best when she had asked him. Why? Why did he like her? She was a villain. How could he like her? _Beep Beep. _His thoughts were interrupted by his communicator. He picked it up. "Kid Flash!" Robins miniscule head appeared on the screen. "Yo." He replied. Robin grimaced, "I hate to ask you this right now, but are you busy?"

He snorted. "Not even close." Robin nodded. "Were going to need all the titans we can get, so could you report to-" "Woah woah woah! Did you say you needed _all_ the titans you could get?" Robin gave him a confused look. "Yes, now could y-" "WUP! I know someone else we could use!" He interrupted.

"You do? If you can, could you pick them up and head over to the brotherhood base?" Robin asked. "No problem! See ya there!" He shut the communicator off and grinned. He would get her. But what if she didn't want to? She had to. He _would _convince her. He would. He smiled to himself and thought: _You, my friend, are a genius. _Then he sprinted of to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

She jogged down the alleyway, pausing to catch her breath.

She sighed and glanced around. There was no one there, then why did she feel like someone was watching her?

She bit her lip and cautiously took a step forward. Nothing happened; she relaxed and continued at a medium walking pace. A slight breeze blew past her. She tensed abruptly and stopped. "H-hello? Is anyone there?" She asked, biting her lip.

She hated being alone, she hated it.

Another slight breeze. She gulped and whispered: "K-kid Flash? Is that…you?" No one answered. She felt like crying, but then chuckled softly to herself. Stupid her, she had dared to hope, but he wasn't here, he was probably on the other side of the world showing off and flirting with some other girl, probably someone prettier than her. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to stop thinking about it.

Why was she thinking like that? He definitely didn't like her, it was against the rules for a hero to like a villain, and vice versa. But why did she keep on hoping? He wasn't coming back. Never ever… She reached into her coat pocket and felt the rose between her fingers. Suddenly she couldn't help it anymore, she began to cry. She sank to her knees and sobbed. "Why me? Why me? WHY ME?! Why did you have to torture me?! Why did you have to notice me?! Why did the world have to make my life miserable? Why?! I could have stayed with the H.I.V.E. 5! Why?! Why…" She curled up into a small ball and cried.

That is until she heard someone say: "Hey slowpoke, yer gonna catch a cold here outside in the snow." Her heart skipped a beat. She jumped up and whirled around, sending a hex flying at whoever had said that.

"Woah girl! Don't get so sassy!" Kid Flash jumped out of the hexes way. "Jinx caught her breath. "Don't EVER scare me like that AGAIN." She growled, her heart was jumping a mile a minute. _He came back, he came back. _"Why…why are you here?" Kid flash dusted his suit off. "Here to pick you up, the titans are fightin' the brotherhood of evil, thought you could help."

"What?" She couldn't help it anymore, she screamed at him. "WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! MADAME ROUGE HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU! THE H.I.V.E. 5 DOESN'T KNOW WHERE I AM! AND MOST OF ALL, AND MOST OF ALL YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HERE AND ASK ME FOR MY HELP?!" He flinched. She crumpled to her knees again and started to cry into her hands.

"Hey, I didn't ruin your life just for fun you know."

She glared at him. "Then why did you ruin it?"

He shrugged and gave her that cocky grin of his. "Because you're different then the other girls, you wanted to change, you hated your life before," He glanced at her. "And you didn't want to be a bad again."

Her eyes widened. He was smarter then she had expected. "Y-you don't know that."

He gave her a, remorseful, no envious! Look and stated grudgingly. "I was jealous of you, you had friends, and in the beginning, I was just trying to take you away from your friends before, but then, I just sorta got to, well, know you. And I thought I could help you." He glanced at her. "So whaddya say? Ya wanna help us fight the brotherhood of evil, or are you just gonna sit out here in the cold and throw yourself a pity party?"

She thought for a moment. "No, I-I'll go with you, under one circumstance, you don't try anything flirty with me."

He grinned. "Got it. But ya know, If your all awkward about it, maybe," He blushed. "Maybe we could just start of a-as friends?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Friends…" She said wistfully. "Just friends…" She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I-I guess so…" She smiled uncertainly.

He grinned. "Really?!" She nodded. "He laughed. "Alright then! Let's go kick some brotherhood butt!" She laughed. "Alright." He picked her up bridal style and sprinted for Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jinx's POV**

The brotherhood base was fairly big. And yet for some reason, it just wasn't as intimidating as before. The moment Kid Flash put her down. She slapped him.

"What the?!" Was his strangled answer.

She gritted her teeth defiantly. "I told you not to try anything flirty with me!"

"How else was I supposed to get you here? Teleport?" He asked in confusion.

_Teleport. _Such a simple word, but she suddenly remembered everything. Kydwykkyd, appearing in a black swirl, fighting with Gizmo over whose turn it was to control the TV remote. Silently, of course.

She gritted her teeth. "Forget it." She opened the doors and walked in, she could hear noises down the corridor. She gestured towards the noise. "That way." She said blankly.

"I know, I know. I'm not deaf you know." Kid Flash answered. "Need a lift? We'll get there faster."

She shook her head. "I'll catch up, just need to recollect myself."

He grinned at her. "Sure." Then he left in a blur.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't insisted on staying with her and escorting her to the fight. She started to run and knowing it was impossible, tried to catch up to him. As the voices got closer she glimpsed Kid Flash standing there, messing around with his hair.

"What are you still doing here?! Go help with the fight!" She screeched.

He shook his head. "No no! You obviously don't know anything about dramatic entrances do you slowpoke? I'm getting into character, oooh. Look, here comes your old band."

She clenched her fists. "Careful what you say, or they won't be my old band anymore." He looked taken aback and she couldn't help flashing him a triumphant grin.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Yes, they will soon be your in jail old band." He glanced through the door again and laughed. "Here they come!" Then he zipped past her and into the battle.

**KF's POV**

The looks on the H.I.V.E. 's faces were priceless. He grinned than stated. "You're probably thinking, I shouldn't have hooked up with these brotherhood guys. Hate to say it, but told ya!" Than Cyborg came crashing down next to him. He glanced at him. "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a _friend._" He made sure to emphasize that part so she would be sure to hear him. He felt her walk down the stairs and grinned at her. "You probably have some catching up to do." Then he zoomed off.

**Jinx's POV**

As she walked past all the battles raging around her, she heard someone behind her say: "I should have known."

She flinched and turned around. "See-more."

"Jinx." He answered flatly.

She prepared to hex him but was taken by surprise when he asked her. "Did you ever love me?"

She felt the tears starting to well up. "See-more, I-I… No. I'm sorry. It's just that… I loved you as a brother, nothing more."

He nodded and she saw a trace of disappointment in his eyes. "I won't fight you, but i will hate you from this day on. Remember that." HE turned around and walked away.

She gulped. How could she ever forget?

It had been about a month since the fight with the brotherhood of evil, and things had improved. She had been able to get a job, and had settled into her own house. The morning breeze blew and played with her hair. She was busy making breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, finding Kid Flash. "What do you want?" She asked, not in her usual growling tone.

Kid Flash grinned at her. "Here to pick you up. Ready to go fight some crime?"

She glanced back at her Kitchen. She guessed cleaning up would have to wait. Sighing, she pulled on her jacket and walked outside. "Ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed her motorcycle keys and started the engine.

Kid Flash grinned. "Race you there." She nodded agreeably. He laughed and started off.

"WAIT! COME BACK HERE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE WERE GOING!" She screamed after him, struggling to catch up.

He turned around and ran backwards. "FIND OUT YOURSELF!" He shouted between laughs.

She smiled to herself and raced after. She would never get used to Kid Flash, but she had gotten used to fighting crime all the time.

After all, she was a hero now.

**Not sure how I did, but YAY! It's finished! Thanks for all the support guys. Will be starting a longer fanfic in some time on Demashitaa! (Power Puff Girls Z) Butch and Kaoru. Wish me LUCK!**


End file.
